Conventionally, a machine tool that includes a main shaft having a chuck capable of opening and closing on a front end and a conveyance means for conveying a workpiece, which is configured so that the conveyance means has a holding means for holding a workpiece, a chuck central axis line of the chuck and a workpiece central axis line of the workpiece are positioned on a single line in front of the main shaft, and the workpiece is transferred between the chuck (main shaft) and the holding means is publicly known (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).